


Cooking with Students at Garegg Mach University

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Comfort Food, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Food, Gen, Other, Out of Character, Spooning, Studying, Video & Computer Games, cakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: A collection of one-shots of each student cooking with other people. Goes to show how cooking can be brought to two people together.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Naruhodou Ryuunosuke/Barok van Zieks
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Beef Pares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my fellow readers. This time its a collection of one shots and also, these recipes can be made in real life. This one shots can be anyone. Just anyone. Recipes can be found at the end of the fanfic.

Title: Cooking with Students at Gareg Mach University

Summary: A collection of one-shots of each student cooking with other people. Goes to show how cooking can be brought to two people together.

Rating: G

Chapter 1: Beef Pares

“Oh? A video game off then?” Flayn asks to see both Claude and Dimitri in the living room in their dorm room. “I’m in!” She raises her arm in excitement and Claude who simply smirks at her.

“Oh really?” Claude goes near Flayn’s face, still has a smirk on his face. “Ok, the loser will simply have to _do what the winner wants them to,_ ” He whispers at Flayn in a way that made it both terrifying and giddiness.

Upon hearing at Claude’s words, Flayn immediately skitters off to the door. Claude and Dimitri stared at Flayn who happens to be flustered at seeing possibly Claude and Dimitri doing naughty stuff. “Ummm…as much as I like to partake in video games but my brother would not like If I stayed up for too long, Good night!” Two men stared at the Flayn closing the door and looking at each other who ended up smiling at each other.

*Eight Hours Later*

After an intense Smash brothers fight up to five in the morning, Dimitri is now asleep with a controller still in hand as Claude covers him with a blanket. He stares at the TV screen, after countless wins he was finally bested by Dimitri using Byleth and him using Kirby. “I guess I lost then,” He sighs as he went straight to the kitchen and starting browsing the refrigerator to see what he can make. Thankfully, he and Dimitri had a day off from their classes, so they can spend the day taking a rest.

Claude sees some beef shank, leftover rice, eggs, garlic. “I guess something both light and heavy for breakfast,” He then began preparation for cooking. He starts by cutting the beef, pan-frying them till their brown, set the cooked beef aside, pilling a pot with water, added the pan-fried beef to the water.

“Add some soy sauce, Shaoxing wine, bay leaf, star anise. Let it boil over simmering heat,” He added the ingredients as he remembers the recipe in his head. Covers the pot and put it simmering flame. “Its been a long time since I recall having this back in Almyra,” He can't help but smile at the fond memory of sharing a meal with the same meal that her mother cooked back at Almyra. He is not used to cooking for many but he had learned to cook to feed himself.

He heard a small groan from behind and looks at Dimitri who woke up from his sleep, “Oh, Dimitri. Did I disturb you? You barely had an hour of sleep,”

The blonde man let out a long tired yawn, “No, I just woke up and don’t worry. I got used to sleeping with less than an hour.” Dimitri saw Claude putting a pot on the table.

The smell of soy sauce and beef permeates from the pot which caught Dimitri’s attention. “You finished cooking?” Dimitri was about to reach for the cover until Claude smacks his handoff.

“Ow, really Claude?” He holds his slapped hand.

“Not yet Dimitri, I still have to make the noodles and rice,” Claude returns to the stove, but Dimitri is intrigued and can't help but follow Claude in his cooking.

Dimitri saw Claude putting yellow noodles in boiling water, cooking the eggs in a brisk pace enough to cook the eggs and separates it in a bowl. “What you’re gonna make next?” He looks at Claude who is still engrossed in his cooking.

“Just some noodles and garlic rice,” He adds the leftover rice, cooked egg, and fried garlic and briskly shook them in a pan. Dimitri can smell the fried garlic and sesame oil travels to his nose, enough to make his mouth water. He can't help but stare at Claude as if he was a piece of meat.

Claude looks at Dimitri who had a funny look on his face. “Come on, Dimitri. I’m almost done…”

“Claude~ me hungry!” Claude can't help but laugh at a hungry Dimitri whining like a kid. Which he can’t help but look at his younger self in him.

The plates are now set up and Dimitri’s bowl filled with dark brown broth and adds some green onions and fried garlic on top. “There you go, Dimitri. Eat up,”

Dimitri stares at the soup and puts a spoonful of broth in his mouth. His eyes blew wide open as the bursting of flavors come forth. “Wow! The meat is tender and it's salty but not too salty.” Dimitri continues to shovel spoonfuls in his mouth.

“Oh before you do, Try putting the noodles or rice to your broth,” Claude suggests to Dimitri while pointing at the other bowl. Dimitri chose to add noodles to the broth and stirs it around. The moment Dimitri lifts the noodles off the brought he can't help but notice how the broth is thick enough to coat the noodles.

Dimitri puts the broth covered noodles in his mouth, “The broth coats the noodles so well, it's almost akin to ramen.” He grabs a spoonful of noodles and gladly slurps the noodles in glee.

Claude smiles still elbowing at the table staring at Dimitri, “Well, I’m glad you liked it,”

The door opens to reveal Dedue, “Dimitri! There you are,” The tall man walks to Dimitri who has his face written in worry.

“Sorry for not telling you Dedue.” Dimitri apologizes for not telling his roommate where he was last night. He didn’t even tell him about the bet that he and Claude made. “Why don’t you sit down and have breakfast with us?”

“Hm.” Dedue looks at Dimitri who was eating someone's cooking. He looks at Claude who smiled and waved at him. He suddenly give in to Dimitri’s request and joined in for breakfast. Claude made a serving for Dedue. The man had a spoonful of Claude’s cooking which oddly made him smile.

“This stew is quite delicious,” Dedue praised Claude’s cooking which caused Claude to stare at him in bewilderment. He hardly sees ever smiled before which was a surprise.

“Well, it's not just a beef stew but rather a pair if you will.” He begins as he helps himself with a serving. “The dish includes beef stew, and fried rice or noodles. Hence the name of this is ‘Pares’ which means a pair of dishes.”

“Huh. How interesting,” Dedue is intrigued by Claude’s explanation and has a spoonful of rice.

“It also reminds me a bit of my childhood,” He admitted which made Dimitri stop and observed Claude’s face. It’s filled with nostalgia and a hint of sadness. Dimitri stares at his meal made him think that it must be brought some painful memories to it.

When Dimitri opens his mouth and says something, “But it’s fine. I guess I found a reason to cook this dish again.” Claude will have a reason to cook this dish again.

Then a few hours later, Dedue came to his dorm room later and asked for the recipe.


	2. A Sweet and Salty Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes is troubled to see a girl who is obssessed with studying. But she knows how to break her habit with something she knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, this time its about Lysithea and Mercedes. This presents another favorite and popular cake.
> 
> I do not own Fire Emblem Three houses so enjoy.

Chapter 2: A Sweet and Salty Cake

Lysithea closes her books after finally putting final touches on the report that is due tomorrow. “Finally, after a few nights of research and reading its finally done.” She saves her laptop and made a few copies in her save.

Her stomach is rumbling so hard. “Gob, I’m so hungry…” She groans as she jumps off her chair and looks at the refrigerator. Browsing at the food that was kindly stocked by her dorm mates. All she says is some vegetable dishes which made her grimace in disgust. Probably Claude stocked some vegetable dishes, she can't help but feel that his house leader is just messing with her, again.

But she looks at the big box and a small note attached to it. She grabs the note that reads:

_Here Lysithea, I made something sweet for your late-night cramming._

_Please be mindful of your body, your dorm mates are getting worried._

_Good Luck,_

_M.B_

_‘M.B?’_ Lysithea wonders who has the alias M.B. She thought who would do such an elaborate scheme. She closes the fridge with her foot and places the box on the counter. She opens the box to see a yellow cake.

_‘A cake?’_

*Two days ago*

Mercedes who is simply coming back from medical classes. She was on her way to her dorm room only to find a rushing a white-haired girl who was on the rushing with clenching papers and bumps to Mercedes.

“Would you watch we’re you going will you?!” She barks and immediately scoops her papers up. Mercedes who was still recovering from the big bump. She saw Lysithea who has eyebags on her face, her hair tied up.

“Lysithea?” She looks at her dorm mate who looks so crooked and lacking any sleep. “What happened-” Before she could ask Lysithea was in her dorm room but only leaving a loud slam to her door.

She flinches at the loud bang on that vibrates on the floor. “Oh dear, what’s going on with her?” She asks herself in worry.

“Don’t worry about her,” A female voice caught her attention. Mercedes looks behind and saw Hilda and Claude. Hilda helps Mercedes up on her feet as she dusts herself off.

“Lysithea tends to be focused on her homework and pretty much tire herself out until she is done,” Claude stares at her dorm room in worry. “I know she is working hard, but she has to know when to sleep,”

“Oh, dear,”

“One time, she works herself to the bone and ended up confined in the hospital for 2 days,” Hilda remembers when her professor told her to get some rest but she refused to do until her homework.

“Is there a way for us to do something?” Mercedes asks her dorm mates for any suggestions.

Claude and Hilda ponder for thoughts. “I usually stock her fridge with some food that is ready to be heated but she doesn’t like vegetables that much,” He remembers stocking Lysithea’s fridge with some stews and some vegetables during her classes. “She probably ate some of it, but dumped the vegetables.”

“How about some sweets instead?” Mercedes suggested which made both stares at her.

“She loves eating cakes, that’s for sure,” Hilda remembers about Lysithea stuffing her face with cake during the group project in her room.

“I may have the perfect recipe that will help her. Would you guys help me put it in her room when I’m done?” She asks favor which made Claude nodded in agreement.

Mercedes was in the dorm kitchen as she prepares the ingredients on the table. _‘Pre-heat the oven to 350 F,’_ She began lining up the parchment paper and greasing it in a round pan and set aside.

 _‘Whip egg whites while slowly adding sugar till reaching soft peaks,’_ Mercedes lifts the mixer to see soft peaks which made her nod in content.

 _‘Combine the dry ingredients in another bowl,’_ She adds flour, baking powder salt, sugar, and mix wells with a wire whisk, _‘In another bowl do the same with the wet ingredients,’_ She puts the beaten eggs, milk, vanilla, oil, and lemon zest and mixed well.

 _‘Combine wet and dry ingredients, fold the batter to the egg whites but be mindful of stirring.’_ She slowly folds the batter and egg whites together until fully mixed.

 _‘Add the batter to the greased pan. Let it cook for 40-45 minutes.’_ She places the pan in the oven and waits for the cake to bake. She gathers all soiled and used equipment to the dishwasher and grabs another clean pan, and few clean kitchen utensils.

She turns the stove on low heat, _‘While the cake is baking, make the glaze for the cake,’_ She adds condensed milk, egg yolks, salt, and vanilla. She stirs the ingredient together and lets the mixture cook over low heat for ten minutes. She pulls the rubber spatula and sees the smooth consistency that she is looking for and perfect timing, the oven chimed. The cake is ready.

She grabs the cake pan off the table and lets it cool off on a wire rack. She puts the glaze on top of the cake and finishes it off with grated cheese.

Claude and Hilda enter the dorm kitchen which caught Mercedes’ attention. “Oh! Looks like Mercie cooked cake!”

“This cake is for Lysithea. I just finished baking it too.” The pair looks at the yellow chiffon cake. The oven-browned cake covered in a silky yellow glaze topped off with grated cheese. “I call it a ‘Yema’ cake!” Claude looks at the pan which still has some leftover cake glaze. He wipes a bit and tasted the cake glaze which was surprisingly sweet but not overly sweet.

“Huh. It’s almost like…” the man smacks his lips trying to taste the of cooked milk. “Yema?”

“Indeed. It was from a candy that used egg yolks, milk, and sugar.” She explains as she points at the cake. “I decided to cut down on the sweetness by adding some lemon juice.”

“Good choice, Mercedes.” He licks the glaze off his finger. “Why not add some tea leaves while we’re there and Hilda can decorate it with a pretty box.”

“I do have some boxes left from my project that we can use,” The pink-haired girl smirks which are asking for payment. “But my payment is to let me taste your cake.”

“Hilda, this cake is supposed to go to Lysithea,” Claude crossed his arms in disappointment at Hilda

“It’s okay, I prepare two cakes for the occasion. The other one is resting in the fridge.”

*Present Day*

Lysithea helps herself a slice of the cake and some tea which was included in the box. She slices a small piece with her fork and puts the piece on her mouth. Her eyes flew open on how the chiffon cake is so buttery and the glaze is sweet but not too sweet and the grated cheese adds salty contrast.

 _‘The cake is so soft that melts in your mouth, the cheese adds the salty contrast.’_ Lysithea savors the flavor till the next bite. She grabs the tea that was included in the box. She smells the slightly sweet and pungent tea. Honeyed Fruit blend.

“Whoever makes this, I have to thank them for it,” She says to herself and took a sip from her fruit tea. Then she hears a loud knocking on her door. The white-haired girl groans and sets her teacup down and went to the door and opens to find a big guy who was panting while holding a small bag.

“Hey…you…promised…” The man pants while taking in deep breathes.

“Honestly, Balthus…At least clean yourself before coming in here,” She folds her arm in disappointed.

“I can't help it, Lysithea!” Balthus took a deep breath and composing himself. “Don’t you want my bamboo sprouts and fruits or not?”

Lysithea’s mind clicks when Balthus mentions fruits and bamboo sprouts. “Well, I might as well take on your offer though…” She tries not to freak out over getting bamboo sprouts, She has been going over mystery islands over Animal Wilderness: New Start. “But in exchange, you help me fight a boss in doom eternal 2!”

“Deal!” Balthus smiles as he and Lysithea shake on it.

“Why don’t you come in? I happen to have some cakes and tea with me.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lysithea lets his friend in as from the distance. Mercedes and Claude are staring at Lysithea’s dorm door.

“Looks like the cake work,” Mercedes smiles knowing that her cakes manage to give a smile on her face.

“At least it puts me to ease knowing she is doing well with her health,” Claude said in relief knowing that Lysithea is learning to get some downtime. “Though, my concern was when did she and Balthus meet?”

“You mean the tall muscular man? Do you know him?” Mercedes ask while looking at Claude who is cringing.

“Sadly…I do,” He grimaces at the thought about that the promise that he and Balthus made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the recipe: https:// food.theffeed.com/ 2017/04/26/ how-to-make-yema-cake-all-time-filipino-favorite-dessert/
> 
> If you have any recipes you want to feature, try and leave them in the comments below.


	3. Rustic Beef Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baruk Van Zieks is angry at his partner for making him skip a day in teaching. Hopefully one of his student's home cooked meals might make him slightly less cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, this time I have a guest pairing in this one, since ever since watching nicoB's walkthrough on Ace attorney. makes me have a man crush on Van Zieks and ship him with Naruhodo. This time we have Dedue and Flayn in respect with their support in 3 houses. So enjoy
> 
> I dont own any of these characters so dont judge me.

Chapter 3: Rustic Beef Stew

A tall gray-haired man stares at the man who was staring at him while the shorter man is sitting on a floor in the middle of the room. “So, care to explain yourself Japanese Boy?” The man taps his fingers on his folded arms.

The black haired-man swallows his throat. “But…Baruk…” He was interrupted when the man slams his boot on the floor.

“That’s, _Mr._ Van Zieks to you,” He clarified once again as he kneels to close to his eye level. “You know very well what happens if you disappoint me, Naruhodo.” He grabs him by the chin as he stares deep into the man’s eyes.

Naruhodo feels aroused and terrified at the same time. Naruhodo heard from his students that Barok Van Zieks is terrifying when he is angry. “Um… Please Forgive-” A knocking from the door managed to interrupt the tension from the room.

“Who could that be?” He walks away from the short man as he lets out a sigh of relief.

Van Zieks opens the door to see a tall dark man right in front of him holding a pot. “Apologies for disturbing you at night. Professor Van Zieks, I have a feeling you may end up getting busier since its exam week. Flayn and I cook something for you.”

Van Zieks was caught off guard but it was considered rude to not accept food. “Oh, um. Thank you.” He accepts the warm pot. “Seriously, you do not have to do this,”

“Oh no, I insist. Also, you can say someone request it. Anyways, have a good evening.” The man excuses himself as Van Zieks closes the door.

Naruhodo looks at the warm pot that the man was holding. “Who was that, Van Zieks?”

Van Zieks places the warm pot on the table, “Probably one of your students though.” He stares at his colleague for a moment who was pondering. He can’t help but feel bad for him, after all. It wasn’t his fault.

\---

Few Hours Earlier

“Okay that covers all the topics will be for the exams, Are there any questions?” The man asked then the bell rang indicating the class is over. The students began collecting their things and dispersed for the day.

“Professor,” The man noticed a dark man approached him.

“Dedue, is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, Professor Naruhodo, I was asking what is your…colleagues’ preference,” Dedue rephrases something that should not mention. HE has heard rumors that Naruhodo is in a relationship with Professor Van Zieks, but he tries not to bring it up.

“Something filling would be nice,” Naruhodo says with a smile. H

“I am still surprised that you manage to convince Professor Van Zieks to take a day off,” The man swallows when Dedue mentions Van Zieks. Professor Van Zieks is one of the law professors and scariest professors in the whole university but he is known to proceed with good results but he rarely smiles.

“Yeah, I'm surprised he agrees to it.” Naruhodo cringes inside and internally panicking about how Van Zieks is gonna kill him and possibly a long lecture from him. He checks his watch for a brief second. “Oh, shot, I’m gonna be late! I’ll text you the address later. Later Dedue!” The professor gathered his things and rushed to his next class.

Dedue doesn’t understand what is with the relationship between Mr. Naruhodo and Mr. Van Zieks but he can tell from his professor’s face that he has some issue with Mr. Van Zieks but that is none of his concerns. He might as well start to shop for ingredients for the stew.

The dark man is carrying the stuff he brought from the supermarket nearby, but as he enters the home economics room only to be greeted by a room clouded with dark smoke. Dedue puts the groceries on the table as he immediately opens the windows to air out the room. Luckily the smoke detector didn’t trigger the alarm. “What on earth…”

Dedue scans the room to find Flayn who has her head in a counter and what appears to be a burnt fish.

“Flayn? What happened here?” Dedue rushes to her in worry. But Flayn raises her head who definitely looks so done.

“I tried cooking food for myself but it appears I have burnt the food,” She grimaces at the result, Dedue taps the burnt fish which turned to ash.

“I can see why but let us worry about that later, Flayn, are you willing to assist me?” He asked Flayn much to Flayn’s chagrin.

“Are you sure you want my help, Dedue? I nearly burn the classroom,”

“Do not worry, just follow my instructions and you will do fine. Are you okay with that?” Dedue asked firmly which made Flayn’s eyes sparkle in excitement.

“Yes! Anything that will help me improve the cooking. I am in your care, Chef Dedue!” Flayn bows her head in respect.

“Please don’t call me that,”

After some cleaning and some preparation. Flayn proceeds cutting the vegetables to small pieces. Dedue began prepping the meat. “Okay start cutting the vegetable to small bite-size pieces, You do that, while I cut the meat,” Dedue tutors Flayn on cutting vegetables. From carrots, potatoes, and bell pepper and some aromatics like garlic, onions, and olives.

“Sure thing, Chef Dedue,”

“Don’t call me that,”

While Flayn cuts the vegetables, Dedue starts to dress the rump of meat he brought and cuts them to bite-sized cubes. Putting everything in a dutch oven, adding oil on the pot.

 _‘Begin by frying the potatoes and carrots in the pan,’_ Dedue puts the vegetables and stir them around the pan. Once he smells the vegetables, he puts them in a small bowl to set aside. Flayn gives Dedue the aromatics. _‘Stir fry the aromatics till fragrant and add the beef till light brown,’_

After few minutes of cooking, Flayn adds the tomato sauce, tomato paste and chili peppers in the pot. Upon boiling, The man taught the girl to skim the scum off the water. _‘After the liquid is added they put the stove on high till boiling point. Season with salt and pepper, and lower flame to cook.’_

While Dedue is washing the dishes, FLayn keeps an eye on the cooking and looks at her phone to check the cooking time. _‘After one hour of cooking, check if the meat is tender. Add the fried vegetables and olives from earlier.’_ Dedue lets Flayn have a taste of the dish.

“Hmm, I feel as though something is missing…” The green-haired girl ponders on what is the missing flavor.

“That is because we have yet to add more flavoring to it,” Dedue opens a can of liver spread.

“Flavoring?” She watches Dedue added a spoonful of the liver spread to the broth.

“In this particular meat dish, you can add liver spread to make the broth a bit thicker and some cheese for some sharp salty flavors,” He explains as he added the grated cheese on the pot. Flayn simply marvels at the boiling beef stew that has been brimming in flavor and color.

Flayn took another taste of the soup and her tongue blazes in flavor. “Wow, this is simply delicious,”

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it,” Dedue smiles a bit knowing that his cooking made her smile.

“Although, don’t you think this is a bit much though?” Flayn wonders on the amount of the beef stew have. “The portions are enough to feed a family of six.”

“Oh. Actually… You can bring half of it home if you want,” He said nonchalantly, trying to avoid the real reason why he makes this much.

“Are you sure?!” Flayn asked with her eyes sparkle in enthusiasm.

“Well, since we both made it might as well share it,”

The beef stew has been separated into two equal parts, half of it in a plastic take out container while the other half is in the pot.

\---

_Present Time_

Van Zieks and Naruhodo are in the dining table with the toasted bread on the side and beef stew on each bowl. The older man stares at the beef stew as he helps himself a spoonful of the beef stew on his mouth. To be greeted with a burst of rich and smooth flavors coating his tongue.

“Huh. It’s quite delicious,” The gray-haired man says who was still at the loss for words.

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” The Japanese man grabs a piece of bread and dips it on the stew and pops it in his mouth. “Sorry for not telling about that,”

“What do you mean?” The lawyer then remembers, he was scolding for Naruhodo for taking over his class without consent. He is been busy with work as a prosecutor and doing some part-time work as a law professor at Garreg Mach Univesity. “I’m kinda worried about you. Since you drink a lot of wine when you’re working.” Van Zieks stared at Naruhodo’s face which written in worry.

He has been working nonstop and not even taking a single day off. Weirdly enough, he even has a blanket on when he wakes up in the morning having a blanket at him and a plate of riceballs and tea near him. He can’t help but feel bad for getting angry at someone concerned about his health. Van zieks stood up from his seat and hugged Naruhodo from behind.

The Japanese man blushed when he felt the Englishman's embraced. “I made you worry, haven’t I? I’m sorry for scolding you so harshly.” He says so softly as he locks Naruhodo in a tight embrace.

The Japanese men couldn’t help but blushed and feel the warmth of his lover, “I’m just worried about you, ” He grabs Van Ziek’s arms and hugs them. “I know you’re still new to this whole relationship thing, but I’ll tone it down if it creeps you out,” Van Zieks frowns a bit and pulls away, which made Naruhodo look from behind only to be greeted a small flick on his forehead.

“I didn’t say nothing of the sort Japanese boy,” The older man smirks which made the young man widens his eye in surprise. He rarely sees Van Zieks smiles before. “I will allow you to worry me, even if it means to keep me healthy,”

Naruhodo typically reminds him to call him by his name, but when Van Zieks smiles his heart just flutters. The gray man looks at the young man blushing which made him smirk. “Something the matter, Naruhodo? A cat got your tongue?”

“Quit teasing me, Baruk. You know it makes feel weird,” Naruhodo says meekly which he admits he is quite cute. To his relief, Van zieks gave up and proceeds to eat his dinner.

“Might as well finish our dinner, and probably thank the student who made this,” Van zieks then proceed to eat normally. He didn’t bother questioning it and proceed to eat normally.

After the dinner is eaten, the dishes are washed and fully bathed. Naruhodo is now fully bathed. “Baruk, the bath is open. You can-” He was interrupted when he felt a warm and cold body pressing him from behind.

“Already bathed, Naruhodo. If that is your thinking,” Van zieks carries a thrashing small man carried him to the sofa. He and Naruhodo are now perfectly snugged on the sofa. He can’t help but feels warm when the older man was on his embrace as he felt his arms on his neck.

“What’s with you? You didn’t drink any red wine didn’t you?” Naruhodo teases him which made Van Zieks chuckles at him which made flabbergasted.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t drink any alcohol tonight. I just…wanted to spoon with you is all.” Van zieks said in embarrassment trying not to look at Naruhodo, hopefully not seeing him in a vulnerable state.

Naruhodo smiles as he leans himself to Van Zieks’ chest, “Sure, I wanted to stay a bit longer.”

 _‘I’ll thank Dedue later,’_ He made a mental note of seeing how food can be a bridge for people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, another delicious meal that can be a bridge to one's heart. Feel free to suggest any recipe or pairings you want shoot them in the comments below.
> 
> For the recipe: https://www.kawalingpinoy.com/beef-caldereta/

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to do the recipe, you can find here: https://panlasangpinoy.com/filipino-food-how-to-cook-beef-pares-recipe/  
> Or feel free to make your own variations of this recipe. Beef or Pork is fine.
> 
> IF you can recommend any recipe that can be use, feel free to suggest it in the comments below.


End file.
